The long range purposes of this project are (1) to improve clinical classification of selected genetic and familial diseases affecting the eye and (2) to provide a clinical resource for related laboratory investigations to the cause, prevention, and therapy of these diseases. Please refer to the description of a closely-related project, Z01 EY-00038-03 CB. This project involves a broader range of ophthalmic manifestations of genetic and familial disease. Methods used are intensive longitudinal clinical workup and related laboratory studies such as biochemical determinations, tissue culture and histopahtology.